


Liminal

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cozy Cabin, Fluff & Angst, M/M, Smut, but also tears and healing, go check the husbands, there's fireplace and hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Six years after their marriage, Jackson decides to step aside and finally let his husband breathe. An indirect coming out story.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen chapters of the King series. It's my favorite number, and i decided that finishing it with such important thing like COMING OUT or just thinking about it, and show you the real healing process before they would sit down and adopt kids, is important. The drabbles can give you only as much as your fantasy works. i didn't put it into the drabble mess because some of these aren't even directly taken from the AU, are just for fun. 
> 
> Mark should stop to pretend he's fine with everything Jackson does.

The wind was howling against the windows, bringing snowflakes to the glass of their cabin window. While outside, it was freezing, inside was the temperature rising and melting into the soft moans and touches of the couple lying on the blankets in front of the fireplace. 

Golden and red shadows were painting their bodies, and Mark added some purple shades on Jackson's soft skin as his fingers were pressed in his side, his body moving against his husband's in slow motion, making love to him for the second time that day. 

It was their winter break. While Jackson had promised to take Mark on the beach this summer, Mark had promised to take his lover into the mountain for skiing, including romance and outdoor jacuzzi. The bath was hot, steam was disappearing into the white mist of clouds above their heads, their bodies relaxed, and Jackson was almost falling asleep in the bubble bath when Mark's hand reached between his husband's opened legs and circled his fingers over the rim. No, Mark didn't have to beg or not even ask for what he wanted, but he did it anyway, causing Jackson to shiver all over his body. 

The temperature imbalance was crazy and playing with his body functions, so when Mark leaned closer and kissed Jackson on his neck, the younger moaned softly, feeling like cotton candy under Mark's hands. 

_"Let me take you inside, lay you in front of the fireplace, and make love to you for as long as we can go…"_

Their har wetted the blanket, but it was nothing they should worry about since the temperature inside the cabin was high and the fire pleasantly warm. Jackson's back was pressed against Mark, who hooked his arm under Jackson's legs for a better angle. 

"You're so beautiful," Mark thrust deeper and stilled his hips right after he ripped the heady moan out of Jackson's throat. 

"Mark…" the tip of his cock was pressed against Jackson's prostate, making him squirm a little, "move, _please, move…_ "

Mark let go of his leg and pushed Jackson with the weight of his body flat on the blanket nest. He laced their fingers together and adjusted his hips for a better angle before moving again, slowly torturing the hell out of Jackson, who squeezed Mark's fingers painfully. It was devastating, and Jackson could hardly do anything when he was pinned under Mark's weight. 

"You like this, don't you?" the younger groaned against the rug's soft material. 

"I told you," Mark chuckled, "as long as we can go." 

Mark did not change the rhythm, slowly building their orgasms and listening to Jackson's body reactions as if they were his own. He was getting them closer, wanting them to finish together. Jackson's soft moans were completing the symphony of Mark's harsh panting. It took all his willpower not to slam his hips against Jackson and fuck him senselessly. Jackson was soft but stable under his body, so pliant but also aware of every move. What made this happen was the power of their love and trust they shared. Mark pressed his nose behind Jackson's ear, breathing heavily, his hips snapping hard but still in the same slow rhythm, driving Jackson crazy. 

"I love you," Mark whispered into his ear, "love you so much. _I love you…_ " 

"Babe…" Jackson groaned, almost biting into the blanket under his head, "let me come…"

Mark's hand was in a deadly grip of his husband, his knuckles white and bones painfully pressed against Jackson's. It was time to let go, but something was still holding Mark back from finishing. He felt like soaring, his body filled with desire he couldn't feed completely. Letting Jackson go was like breaking the picture-perfect. Mark wanted to hold him in his arms, feeling the love pulsating under his skin forever. 

"I can't…" Mark pressed his lips on Jackson's ear and began to nibble on it, "stay with me like this forever."

Jackson convulsed. He was overstimulated and not only physically. The words Mark kept whispering to him made him so pliant, almost submissive, but to hell with that. Mark could do anything he wanted with his body, but this was too much. Jackson felt like his dick is gonna explode. Without a doubt, he would come untouched. 

"You're so perfect," Mark stroked his side, "every shape of you is perfect." 

"Mark, please…" Jackson could not reach his cock in this position, and somehow, in the back of his mind, he _really_ didn't want to. He was curious where Mark was getting with this pleasant _torture._ Did he want to make Jackson beg and cry for the release? 

"We fit perfectly…" 

"I know…" Jackson slowly exhaled, trying to relax his body, "we're perfect."

"Say you love me," Mark bit into his neck, "say you love me more than anything in this world."

Jackson replied in a heartbeat, his words streaming from his core just like his blood, "I do. I love you with every inch of my heart and soul."

Mark buried his face in the crook of his husband's neck and started to move a bit faster. Running his fingers through Jackson's reddish hair, he stopped on his forehead. 

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes, _yes…_ " Jackson was breathless. 

"You're mine, Gaga, _only mine._ "

"Yours."

"Mine forever."

"Forever," Jackson gritted his teeth; the pressure was unbearable. He felt his balls tightening impossibly, his cock was strained and warning him before a catastrophe, but Jackson could not say anything else, just answer his husband's pleas. 

"Only I can see you like this." 

Jackson's eyes squeezed shut when Mark shoved his dick entirely inside, his balls slapping Jackon's ass, but the tempo was still insanely lazy. Somehow this combination was making Jackson sentimental; it wasn't that bad being dragged by Mark through silk, honey, and rose petals to the exit. But, why such words? What had happened that Mark felt a need to assure his position? What went wrong? 

"I'm only yours," Jackson's mouth opened in a silent cry as he felt the pressure ripping out of him, his cock leaking all over the blanket and his thigh. He brought their hands to his lips, his body in a spasm. 

Mark hissed as Jackson's teeth sank into his side of his hand, it triggered his orgasm in waves, and he was filling his husband's walls with a muffled cry as he was chewing on Jackson's shoulder. 

Jackson curled into himself, his body shaking from the orgasm, unable to come down from the seventh heaven. It was too high to climb down safely. They stayed curled together, with Jackson's tight grip around Mark's cock. It was as if they were tied together. 

A loud creaking sound woke Jackson up. He had no idea when he blacked out, but now, he was huddled into a fluffy blanket with Mark spooning him from behind. Jackson blinked the haze away from his eyes and looked into the fire. He could see fresh logs being eaten by the hungry tongues, which meant that Mark had to be up earlier to put the wood there. He shifted and turned in his husband's arms to face him. 

"You awake?" Jackson tried to ignore the slick feeling between his legs. 

Mark withdrew his hand to his body when Jackson rolled on his other side. Now, Jackson could see the bruise he had left on Mark's hand. That would be difficult to hide. Jackson put his hand over Mark's and gently stroked his thumb. 

"Can we talk?"

Only a low grunt came from Mark, who tried to bury himself under the layers of blankets. Jackson smiled and kissed the bruise, "alright, then listen only."

Jackson looked at their joined hands. The moment when Mark started to be way too sentimental during the lovemaking, he knew something was wrong. Jackson did not need a degree to understand his husband. It was years of mutual trust. They shared everything from little insecurities to problems so significant that they could ruin their relationship if they stayed silent. 

They shared, and Jackson was ready to share tonight too. 

"I will come down and talk to you every time you feel insecure. I will never accuse you of a low level of trust because this is not how we work. I've been gone for almost five months, and I would have to be blind if I didn't see that it had changed things." 

Mark pressed his face deep into the pillow; clearly, he did not want to listen about one of the most yearning seasons of his life, but Jackson continued despite the hurt. 

"We have talked about this already, but I feel like, no matter how much I'd assure you, that you are the only one, the only one I love, you would never be satisfied with my words. It's that I understand now that it's not _somebody,_ but it's my work that keeps worrying you."

At that, Mark jerked his hand away and rolled on his back. His eyes were opened, full and round, just beautiful as always. He kept staring at the ceiling. Jackson could see his chest rising fast and high. Jackson propped himself on his forearms, fingers playing with the thread of the fluffy blanket. 

"You're hurting yourself," Jackson said gently, "I want you to tell me when it's too much."

"Would you change it?" 

"I only ask for more time."

"So, you wouldn't," Mark clicked his tongue, "then why should I waste my time trying to talk to you over it?"

Jackson snapped his head at him "to avoid what happened today."

"And what happened today?" Mark turned his head to look at his husband, "is it now a problem that I want to make love to you?"

"No!" 

"Then what's your problem?" he was getting irritated fast, so Jackson responded quickly. 

"Your words," Jackson's voice was getting less confident, "things you asked me to answer. I felt like you still don't believe I'm yours even though we're married." 

It was fast, Mark almost did get up, but Jackson instinctively rolled over Mark and pinned him back onto their makeshift bed. He pressed his cheek against his husband's chest and pushed him back when Mark tried to fight against him. Jackson closed his eyes, concentrating on the wild heartbeat inside of his lover's chest. 

"Stay." He whispered against Mark's bare chest, "don't run away."

The whistling wind filled the room's stillness, but Jackson's senses were fixed against Mark's heartbeat, listening, and waiting for his chance to speak again. It was like lying on a cold side-walk; Mark felt distanced and cold, though his skin radiated warmth, and his smell was intoxicating for Jackson – he could still feel the strawberry lube combined with Mark's sweat and seed. 

And then, it happened, a silent sob broke through the tension. Jackson pressed his lips together before he hoisted himself up and looked at Mark's face. Right then, Jackson knew he _fucked up._ The encouraging words of sharing everything were gone with the wind in a second. Seeing his husband crying without even trying to justify his emotional outburst, Jackson felt like an asshole. 

"I'm sorry," His throat tightened when he tried to keep his cries inside his heart. He had no right to feel like that when Mark was the one hurting. "baby come here."

He enveloped his arm around Mark's chest and pulled him down on his body, "I'll make it better, I swear. I'll be home more often. I'll spend my time with you, no matter what. Fuck the _work._ " 

Jackson held him firmly in his arms, kissing every possible part of his body he could reach before his head fall back on the makeshift bed, "I'm yours." 

**

The cabin smelled like fresh made coffee and spruce. The Christmas atmosphere was still around, the wind blowing the same as yesterday. But today, there was no snow. Mark went outside for a bit to build a snowman while Jackson was preparing their food. His fingers itched with a desire to turn off the stove and just jump into the snow with his husband. He was so out of his mind that he over-salted the soup. With a loud groan, he put the pot on the side and turned off the stove. Five minutes later, he was out with Mark, who threw a snowball at him, peeking at him from behind his snowman. 

Jackson returned the attack, but they both ended up tangled in the snow, heavily breathing because why Jackson should use snow when he could throw himself at his husband like he was a snowball. They laughed at how stupid they were; the snow found its way under their clothes. 

They shared one shower-head, kissing and touching each other while getting warm and clean. Mark put fluffy socks on Jackson's cold feet, and Jackson rubbed the healing ointment onto Mark's knee. Together they got down to the kitchen to fix the disastrous soup. 

It was seven in the evening when Mark sat down on the cozy couch with his phone. The signal today was better than yesterday when the storm roared around for the whole night. 

It was the New Year, and Mark was about to make a post on Instagram when Jackson hurled himself on his back and photobombed his photo. Mark grunted at that, causing Jackson to stop in the middle of his attempt to bit Mark's neck. It felt like a trance, the vibrations that Mark had sent into his ribcage.

"Jesus, Mark…" the younger calmed down, his butt hit the cushions, "you sounded like a wild animal."

"Yeah? Maybe because you're distracting my art." Mark put his phone back up to take another selfie, but Jackson's whole face was visible. He sighed. 

"Gaga?" he lowered his hand down.

"Hm?" Jackson rested his chin on Mark's shoulder, "the king of selfies has a problem to take a photo?" he teased him.

"What if I would upload a picture of _us_?"

Jackson looked down into Mark's lap, where he was nervously gripping his phone. He knew what answer the older wanted to hear and what it might cause if Jackson would say no. Mark has been talking about coming out for the past year, and Jackson held the leash so tight that he felt guilty when Mark looked at him with eyes full of sorrow every time he rejected the idea. All he wanted was to protect the man he loves, but the world was demanding in many ways. It was never only a one-way road – it was worse than a crossroad, they were lost in the woods, and every direction could be a possible way out. 

But, seeing his husband this anxious for the past months, made a number on Jackson. He was the one responsible for Mark's mental state. The world was always against them, no matter what they would do.

Happiness should be above _anything._

"Alright," Jackson smiled, "but let me look presentable, and I hope you realize that it will take more than one try because I'm not that perfect as you are, so let's go."

Mark turned his head at him in surprise. The look could also be the beginning of the new big bang; a whole universe could explode in the nebulas of Mark's sparkling eyes. 

"What is it? Do you want a kiss?" Jackson smiled, "don't provoke, Mr. Wang, or I'll jump you, and we're getting no New Year's photo."

Mark snorted at that and poked Jackson's side with his index finger, "I'm just happy." He smiled genuinely, opening the app again. 

Mark had such slender and delicate fingers, a beautiful hand that Jackson marked with his teeth the last night. He giggled against Mark's shoulder, his hands running up and down on Mark's sides. When Mark was ready to take the photo, Jackson straightened himself and fixed his turtleneck before leaning against his husband's shoulder a bit more than a friendly manner and smirked into the camera. 

"Only one try," Mark warned him, "I'm not doing more photos for anyone, not even for you, hubby."

Jackson giggled even louder and showed the peace sign on the camera, and then there was a click, and it was done. The picture got uploaded on Instagram. Mark wrote a short description, and later, just a second away from the image hitting the world, the same world stood still, gasped, and realize that there was a wedding band on Jackson's ring finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> uu hi ♥


End file.
